Solo Detalles
by Okami no Me
Summary: Luego de la Batalla final, Naruto es absorbido por un vórtice el cual lo manda a un lugar muy especial, para luego ser enviado a otra dimensión, la cual le digieron que era casi igual a la suya, pero con algunos detalles, cuales serán estos detalles y como reaccionara el rubio al descubrirlo? Cap2 Up 14-11-14 Advertencias adentro, Harem, Masibe Pj Fem.
1. Fin de la Guerra y Llegada

**Solo Detalles**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose, como ya les había mencionado en mi perfil, tenía un proyecto en mente que tenía: Viaje Dimensional, Muchos Fem y no me acuerdo que más, el punto es, que aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste, pasemos a las advertencias:**

**AU, Harem, Muchos Fem, Final-Post Guerra, Algunos personajes nunca murieron, se van a alterar las edades, orígenes y alguna que otra cosa de algunos personajes, etc.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Para revivir al Juubi no necesitaron de todo el Kyuubi, solo una pequeña parte, por lo cual Naruto aun lo tiene en su interior, además de que Juubi es más débil.**

**Naruto tendrá 17 años, no sé cuál era su edad al momento de la guerra.**

**No sé si Kami tiene un superior o algo, pero acá si lo tendrá, no va a tener mucha importancia pero de todas formas es para aclarar.**

**Bien, creo que eso sería todo por ahora, pasemos a los descargos de responsabilidad, Rick-**

**-**_**Okami no Me no Posee nada de Naruto, ya sea Personajes/Técnicas/Espacios/etc.**_

**Capítulo 1: Fin de la Guerra y llegada.**

En un gran cráter, el cual parecía ser un campo de batalla, se encontraban 2 figuras, la primera media unos 7 metros, era completamente negra, de la parte baja de su espalda salía un grupo de 10 colas, las cuales se meneaban al compás, mientras que en lo que parecía ser su rostro se encontraba un enorme ojo rojo, el cual tenía un extraño patrón. Este es el Juubi, el cual tomo posesión completa de su Jinchuriki y se fusiono en cuerpo y alma con él, al hacer eso perdió mucho poder, además de hacerlo mortal, pero fue un precio por tener el completo control de sí mismo.

Frente a él, se encuentra una persona de tamaño normal, el cual se encuentra cubierto de una capa de energía de colores amarillo, naranjo, verde y algunos toques de rojo, mientras sobre esta capa se encuentran unos extraños símbolos, sus ojos eran rojos, pero en vez de pupila tenía algo parecido a una cruz. Él es Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los últimos Uzumaki con vida, Nidaime Gama-Sennin, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y Héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, la cual está a punto de terminar, Naruto se encuentra usando su Modo Sennin mesclado con su Modo Bijuu.

Ambos se encontraban con sus reservas de Chakra al mínimo, habían estado peleando por 5 días sin descanso, mientras en los alrededores del cráter se encuentran todos los sobrevivientes de la Alianza, esperando el momento preciso para ayudar al Uzumaki.

De un momento a otro, el Juubi junto todas sus colas en frente de su ojo, mientras en este se empezaban a juntar pequeñas partículas de energía, Naruto al reconocer que estaba haciendo, puso sus manos al frente, mientras pequeñas partículas de color negro, rojo y verde se juntaban en sus manos, todos los de la Alianza de tensaron de inmediato al reconocer que ambos contrincantes estaban juntando todo su poder para hacer un Bijudama, sabían que una sola podía destruir una buena parte de Konoha en su mínimo rendimiento, pero 2, las cuales tendrían todo el poder de ambos, podrían destruir mucho más que solo Konoha.

Luego de unos segundos, ambas Bijudamas estuvieron listas, la del Juubi era completamente negra, mientras la de Naruto era de un color rojo sangre con algunas partes verdes-**Bijudama/Grraa-**Gritaron y gruñeron respectivamente al momento de lanzar su ataque definitivo.

Al escuchar eso, la Alianza al instante retrocedió y se lanzó al suelo, pero para su confusión no ocurrió ninguna explosión masiva, cuando se acercaron al borde del cráter, vieron que ambos ataques estaban en una batalla por ganar más terreno, la cual para su inmensa alegría, estaba ganando la del rubio. Luego de una breve batalla por el control, las esferas llegaron donde se encontraba el 10 colas, pero nuevamente, no hubo explosión, una esfera de energía cubrió al Juubi, mientras este gruñía de dolor, luego de unos breves momentos, la esfera comenzó a achicarse, hasta quedar del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, sin el Juubi dentro de ella.

-Qué es esto?-Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio mientras perdía su manto de chakra y modo Sennin, una vez que llego al lado de esta, la tomo en sus manos, grave error.

De pronto la esfera empezó a distorsionarse, mientras un espiral parecido al Kamui aparecía y empezaba a cubrir al rubio, mientras este no se podía mover ya que al parecer la esfera le quitaba energía y además estaba muy cansado por la batalla.

-NARUTO!-Gritaron todos los de la Alianza mientras bajaban al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, pero al llegar se encontraron con que una especie de campo de fuerza les impedía el paso.

-Naruto sale de ahí!-Gritaba Tsunade al rubio, pero este solo sonrió con tristeza, dándole mala espina a todos.

-No puedo, creo que este es el fin, adiós Baa-chan, Shizune-chan-Se había resignado a su destino iba a morir ahí y él lo sabía, no tenía caso tratar de hacer algo si moriría de todas formas por agotamiento masivo de chakra.

-No… Naru-kun por favor no nos dejes-Suplicaba la morena aprendiz de la rubia.

-Lo siento Shizune-chan, pero esto ya está hecho-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de que el remolino lo cubriera por completo, de un momento a otro, el vórtice desapareció, al igual que el campo de fuerza que los detenía.

Apenas pudieron pasar, tanto Tsunade y Shizune se dirigieron a donde vieron por última vez al rubio, pero lo único que quedaba en el lugar era la banda de este.

-No! No puede ser verdad Naru-kun no está muerto!-Gritaba Shizune mientras tomaba la banda en sus brazos y lloraba desconsolada.

Tsunade al igual que su alumna se encontraba llorando, pero ella tenía un sonrisa en su rostro-Todos vallamos a Konoha para la coronación y funeral de nuestro Rokudaime Hokage!-Grito a todos con lágrimas aun bajando de sus orbes, en respuesta recibió un grito colectivo de todos-Shizune, quieres conservarla?-Pregunto a su alumna, refiriéndose a la banda, mientras la abrazaba.

-Hai-Fue lo único que dijo la morena mientras lloraba en el pecho de su maestra.

**Mientras tanto, Puertas del Multiverso.**

En un lugar prácticamente en blanco, a excepción de varios "espejos" en los cuales se pueden ver distintas imágenes, en algunas habían edificios muy avanzados, en otros simplemente no había nada, o habían distintos tipos de escenarios o biomas.

En el medio de todo esto, se encuentra un rubio que viste solamente unos pantalones a medio destruir que cubren solamente sus partes nobles, su cuerpo está lleno de distintos tipos de heridas y quemaduras, así es Naruto Uzumaki sobrevivió al vórtice, en estos instantes se encuentra abriendo los ojos.

-Mmm, donde estoy-Murmuro mientras se tallaba los ojos, para luego pararse del "piso" en el que estaba acostado-Que es esto? El Limbo?-Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

-**Algo parecido Naruto-kun-**Dijo una voz suave y femenina, pero al mismo tiempo imponente.

El rubio extrañado volteo la cabeza para quedar con los ojos abiertos, frente a él se encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, tenía cabello blanco que caía hasta sus caderas, vestía un kimono corto de color negro con detalles de lunas y estrellas, el cual era ajustado en la parte de su busto copa D, además de dejar ver sus bien torneadas piernas, su rostro se podía describir simplemente como angelical, facciones final, ojos negros, piel pálida pero perfecta y un leve sonrojo, por su rostro el rubio dedujo que tendría 18-20 años.

-Quién eres?-Pregunto el rubio algo extrañado por la presencia del "ángel".

-**Vamos no sabes quién soy? Te has escapado de mí desde que aprendiste a caminar y no me reconoces-**Dijo la aún desconocida chica mientras hacia un puchero infantil, mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado, pues él no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

-Hinata? No, no lo creo-Murmuro el rubio mientras se acordaba de la acosadora-Segura que soy yo? Por qué no me dices tu nombre para ver si me acuerdo de ti-Propuso el rubio mientas la albina sonreía.

-**Esa era la pregunta que quería escuchar, me conoces por muchos nombres, pero seguramente tú has escuchado por lómenos uno-**Dijo la chica mientras el rubio le seguía mandando su mirada extrañada y confusa-**Dejando de lado el relleno, mi nombre es Shinigami-**Dijo al fin su nombre la chica.

-Vaya que nombre tan raro para una chica-Dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de algo, mientras a la oji-negra lo miraba con una gota en la nuca y algo enojada por el comentario-pero quien soy yo para cues… ¡COMO QUE SHINIGAMI!-Grito el rubio reconociendo el nombre de la chica-Si tú eres Shinigami eso significa que…-Murmuro el rubio, pero antes que pudiera terminar, la albina lo interrumpió.

-**No estás muerto Naruto-kun**-Dijo mientras el rubio le mandaba una mirada extrañada, ignorando por completo el sobrenombre-**Estas en algo que se llama las Puertas del Multiverso-**Informo la Diosa de la Muerte, para dejar aun mas confundido al rubio.

-Y que se supone que es eso? Y que tienes que ver usted aquí si se supone que usted es la diosa de la muerte Shinigami-sama?-Pregunto con tono respetuoso.

-**Esto es por decirlo de alguna manera, la entrada a distintos mundos o dimensiones, me captas?-**Pregunto resiviendo un asentamiento del rubio, aunque de verdad no entendía nada-**Y lo otro, sabes que yo soy la "Administradora de Almas" por así decirlo, tengo que ver que los que atraviesen estas puertas sean de corazón puro y no tengan malas intenciones, ya que eso podría causar muchos problemas porque no todas las dimensiones tienen los mismos avances o las mismas fuentes de energía-**Explico la albina recibiendo un asentamiento del rubio.

-Y entonces me dejara pasar, Shinigami-sama? O me mandara al mundo de los muertos?-Pregunto el rubio expectante ante su destino.

-**No me llamas con el "Sama", solo dime Shinigami o algún apodo que se te ocurra entendido?-**Pidió la oji-negra.

-Hai Shini-chan-Dijo sacándole un sonrojo a la albina por el apodo.

-**Mucho mejor, y sobre tu pregunta, tendré que mandarte a otra dimensión, aunque te gustaría tenerte en mi reino a mi completa disposición, total y completamente a mi disposición jejeje-**Finalizo con un tono algo pervertido.

-Y no me puede mandar de vuelta a la mía?-Pregunto con esperanzas de poder volver a ver a sus amigos y a las personas que consideraba su familia, mientras ignoraba lo último que dijo la Diosa de la Muerte.

-**Por desgracia, no, no se pueden mandar a las personas al mismo lugar de donde vienen, ya que posiblemente alteraría la realidad de otra dimensión que estaba destinada a acogerte-**Explico con algo de tristeza por el rubio.

-Está bien-Dijo con una sonrisa triste y resignada.

Shinigami al notar la sonrisa del rubio agrego al instante-**Pero como yo soy súper genial-**Dijo haciendo pose cool, al momento de sacarle una gotita en la nuca al rubio-**Pude encontrar una dimensión casi igual a la tuya, con algunos detalles, pero nada de qué preocuparse-**Informo mientras el rubio la miraba con una mirada esperanzada y feliz.

-Eso es verdad?-Pregunto con una voz que mostraba mucha esperanza, la albina simplemente asintió-Eres la mejor Shini-chan-Dijo al momento de abrazarla de improviso, sacándole un sonrojo a la albina, pero de igual manera lo respondió.

-**Si lo soy**-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, pero aun entre los brazos del rubio-**Bien Naru-kun, creo que tienes que irte-**Informo mientras se separaba del oji-azul.

-Muchas gracias Shini-chan, creo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto-Dijo el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa.

-**Por qué lo dices?-**Pregunto un tanto curiosa de lo dicho por el rubio.

-No lo sé, solo lo presiento, tal vez muera pronto o algo, conociéndome, posiblemente no me demore mucho-Respondió el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros, Shinigami sonrió antes de hacerle una propuesta.

-**Y que me dirías si te dejara invocarme solamente para hablar o pasar el rato?-**Propuso mientras llamando la atención del rubio.

-Y que te lleves mi alma?-Pregunto un tanto esquivo, la albina simplemente sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza-Entonces?-

-**Con esto-**Fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios del shockeado rubio, el cual de todas maneras lo devolvió.

-Y eso que fue?-Pregunto sonrojado y extrañado por la acción de la diosa, mientras se separaba de esta.

-**Ese fue mi regalo Naru-kun, ahora puedes invocarme siempre que quieras y no tengas que pagar con tu alma-**Informo la albina.

-Y por qué arias eso? Digo no te conviene mucho que digamos-Cuestiono el rubio algo extrañado de las acciones de su acompañante.

-**Y porque me tendría que beneficiar? No puedo simplemente hablar contigo para pasar el rato? O acaso crees que soy una persona que quiere sacar provecho de cada situación-**Dijo en un tono algo molesto.

-No me refería a eso, pero bueno si tú lo quieres, por mí no hay problema, cuando parto?-Pregunto cambiando el tema para no molestar a la Diosa de la Muerte, cosa la cual funciono.

-**En este instante-**Dijo antes de que una luz blanca apareciera detrás del rubio y lo absorbiera.

**Momentos antes, dimensión paralela.**

En un camino que lleva a la aldea de Konoha, se observa un grupo de 4 personas, todas mujeres, la primera era peli-roja el cual estaba amarrado en bollos de unos 30 años, o eso aparentaba, ojos negros y vestía un uniforme típico Jounin de la aldea ya mencionada, a su lado se encuentra una rubia, tenía los ojos azules, unas marcas en las mejillas y vestía un top naranja con toques negros, el cual abrasaba su redondo trasero y su busto Copa C, a su lado se encuentra una peli-roja, su cabello le llega hasta el final de su espalda, ojos lila, llevaba un vestido amarillo con una cinta color verde en su cintura, el cual tapaba completamente su busco Copa BB y debajo del vestido una camisa de maya, un poco atrás de estas se encontraba una peli-negra, su cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos negros y tenía una expresión algo aburrida en su rostro, a diferencia de las otras 2 que iban sonriendo, vestía la parte superior de un Top negro que con suerte cubría su pecho copa CC, mientras que por encima de este una camisa blanca de cuello alzado y una minifalda de color azul, mientras que en su espalda llevaba un katana, estas 3 ultimas tenían aproximadamente 16-17 años cada una.

-Kaa-san, cuanto falta para llegar?-Pregunto la peli-roja menor con una voz que mostraba aburrimiento. La peli-roja mayor estuvo a punto de responder, pero la peli-negra se le adelanto.

-Que pasa zorrita? Acaso estas cansada?-Pregunto en un tono burlón la peli-negra, sin dejar responder a la peli-roja.

-Tú no te metas Sasuki, tu solo mandaste a tus serpientes a pelear mientras Kaa-san, Nee-chan y yo tuvimos que pelear mano a mano contra esos renegados-Se quejó la rubia mientras la reconocida como Sasuki le seguía mandando esa mirada burlona.

-Eso es porque yo uso la cabeza, a diferencia de ustedes-Les dijo mientras las adelantaba y les sacaba la lengua de forma infantil, dejando de lado su faceta de chica desinteresada.

-Que tu tengas un contrato no significa que seas mejor que nosotras-Le respondió la rubia algo enojada por las constantes burlas de la peli-negra.

-No solo les gano en eso, sino también en ciertas "cosas"-Dijo mientras inflaba el pecho resaltando aun mas su busto.

-Solo son una taya más grandes, de seguro en unos meses te alcanzo-Siguió con la discusión la rubia.

-Es cierto, les apuesto que los míos las superaran a ambas en poco tiempo-Dijo la peli-roja algo cansada de ser la menos "dotada" y que se lo restregaran en la cara.

-Y para ese entonces los míos ya abran crecido otras tayas más-Mientras ponía sus manos bajo el tema de conversación y los resaltaba aun mas, mientras seguía con su pecho inflado.

Antes de que la rubia o la peli-roja pudieran responder, una gran luz cubrió el cielo de la nada, justo después un grito se escuchó.

-AHHH, SHINI-CHAN PARA LA OTRA ME AVISAS O ME DEJAS EN EL SUELO POR LOMENOS!-Fue lo que se escuchó y provenía del cielo, todas la féminas levantaron la vista para ver un pequeño punto que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellas-KURAMA AYUDAME!-Grito al momento de que una capa de energía lo cubriera y se agrandara hasta quedar un zorro gigante con 9 colas en su espalda, el cual tenía una mueca de espanto en su rostro, mientras iba directo a las chicas.

Ambas peli-rojas se extrañaron al escuchar el nombre de su ex inquilina/inquilina respectivamente, pensaban que se trataba de una persona con el mismo nombre pero esas posibilidades de esfumaron apenas vieron al zorro gigante que se dirigía hacia ellas a toda velocidad-MUEVANSE!-Grito la peli-roja haciendo reaccionar a las 3 chicas, las cuales en el acto se lanzaron hacia los arboles que habían cerca, al igual que la peli-roja.

-ECHEN PAJA!-Fue lo último que se escuchó antes que una gran nube de polvo se levantara, impidiendo la visión de las kunoichis.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, dejo ver un enorme cráter, mientras en el medio de este se encontraba un rubio casi desnudo, pues solo tenía lo que en su mejor momento fueron unos pantalones de combate, todas las chicas se extrañaron enormemente al ver el estado en que se encontraba, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi completamente cubierto de heridas de distinta gravedad, al igual que quemaduras.

-Minato!/Tou-san!-Gritaron las peli-rojas y la rubia al momento de ver el cuerpo y el parecido con su pareja/padre.

De inmediato corrieron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo, pero antes que llegaran este se levando de un salto y se puso a tocarse el cuerpo de manera apresurada.

-Tengo mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cabeza-Menciono mientras tocaba las partes ya nombradas, sacándole una gotita de sudor en la nuca del grupo de féminas-ESTOY VIVO!-Grito mientras la misma energía lo cubría de nuevo, pero esta vez quedo en forma humana, apenas la energía termino de cubrirlo dio un inmenso salto mientras seguía gritando-Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo! Te amo Kurama!-Seguía gritando aun en el aire, sin darse cuenta que en su interior su "inquilino" quedaba con la mirada en blanco y se sonrojaba.

**De vuelta con Shinigami.**

**-Maldita sea, sobrevivió, todo por la culpa de esa mocosa entrometida!-**Grito con mucha furia la Diosa de la Muerte-**Y yo que lo quería para mi solita-**

**-Parece que tu plan fallo, Nee-chan-**Dijo una voz masculina que venía detrás de la albina, en la cual se notaba que se estaba burlando de esta.

La oji-negra se dio vuelta fastidiada para ver a su hermano, el cual era rubio, ojos celestes y llevaba un kimono simple blanco, la edad que aparentaba eran unos 25-27 años-**No te importa Nii-san-**Contesto muy tajante y aun enojada.

-**Parece que la pequeñita no podrá pasar tiempo con su amorcito-**Dijo con un tono burlón, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

-**Escucha bien Kami, tú no te metas, osino…-**Amenazo mientras soltaba todo si KI sobre su hermano, el cual se hacia el valiente, pero por dentro se estaba haciendo de miedo.

-**Osino que?-**Dijo con un tono confiado.

La albina simplemente metió la mano a un bolsillo de su kimono, para luego sacar unas fotos, cosa la cual asusto al rubio-**No querrás que Tou-san se entere de ciertas "cositas" que as echo, o no Nii-san?-**Pregunto con un tono inocente, alarmando aún más a Kami.

-**Tienen mi bendición, si quieres cuando muera te lo mando para acá Nee-chan y yo mismo los caso-**Propuso muy nervioso el oji-celeste, sacándole una sonrisa a la albina.

-**Así me gusta, puedes irte si no tienes nada más que hacer-**Dijo Shinigami, mientras el rubio solo asintió nervioso antes de desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

**De vuelta con el Grupo.**

Todas las chicas seguían mirando con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como el rubio seguía festejando sin notarlas.

-Anda dame un golpe-Le dijo a un clon que estaba frente a él, el cual lo hizo-Aslo como hombre!-Le grito y el clon le pego aun mas fuerte-No tanto imbécil!-Grito devolviéndole el golpe, disipando al clon-Mierda, se me olvido que recibía lo mismo que los clones cuando desaparecen-Murmuro mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-_**Imbécil te están viendo-**_Dijo una voz en su cabeza, que el rubio identifico como la de su "inquilino", por lo cual al instante volteo la mirada para encontrar a la mujer mayor frente a él mirándolo con una gota en la nuca y una mirada extrañada, el rubio no la reconoció, pero en cambio su inquilino si-"_**Que**__** demonios, que hace Mito-chan aquí"-**_Pensó para sus adentros reconociendo a la mujer.

-Etto, que se le ofrece?-Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

-Quien eres, porque caíste del cielo y como tienes poder del Kyuubi?-Pregunto seria y extrañada.

-No hay que dar el nombre antes de pedir el de otra persona?-

-Mito Uzumaki, ahora responde-Dijo ya algo enfadada la reconocida como Mito.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, caí del cielo porque cierta señorita se enfadó por un comentario que hice-Dijo refiriéndose a la Diosa de la Muerte- y Lo otro es porque soy su Jinchuriki, no es obvio?-Finalizo con un tono que decía "acaso no es obvio?".

-Un momento como que Uzumaki? Y como eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi si lo es Kushina-Lo que el rubio le había dicho no aclaraba sus dudas, lo único que le dijo era su nombre.

-Kushina? Kushina Uzumaki?-Pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento de Mito-Pero si ella murió hace años-Dijo un tanto extrañado.

-Yo? Muerta? Seguro me estas confundiendo con alguien-Dijo la peli-roja menor al momento de pasar adelante y ser notada por el rubio.

-KAA-SAN!-Grito al reconocerla, cuando la vio en el sello era más adulta, pero su pelo, sus ojos, su rostro todo era igual, un poco, mas infantil, pero prácticamente la misma.

-Tu madre? Yo? Pero si soy más joven que tu-Dijo la peli-roja extrañada de como la había llamado el rubio.

De un momento a otro, del estómago de la peli-roja empezó a salir una energía roja burbujeante, al igual que del estómago del rubio, cuando ambas se juntaron se creó una esfera de energía del mismo color.

-No! Otra vez no!-Grito el rubio al reconocer esa esfera de energía-Aléjense de ahí!-Grito al momento de empujar a ambas peli-rojas fuera del alcance de la esfera, pero en vez de crearse un vórtice como la vez pasada, esta vez la energía comenzó a tomar forma, forma humana para ser más precisos-Pero que…-Murmuro el rubio antes de sonrojarse de golpe.

De la energía apareció una joven de 17-18 años, peli-roja, ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, un firme busto copa D, facciones finas y vestía… nada, ese fue el motivo de porque el rubio se sonrojo de golpe, él no la conocía, pero las peli-rojas sí.

-Eh? Dónde estoy?-Pregunto la chica con una voz angelical.

-Kurama, como saliste?-Pregunto Kushina mientras el rubio entraba en shock, antes de aparecer frente a la peli-roja recién aparecida y tomarla de los hombros y ponerse a sacudirla, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda, o más bien olvidándolo por completo.

-Kurama!? Eres tú!? No que eras hombre!-Le decía mientras la seguía sacudiendo, mientras los pechos de la reconocida como Kurama se meneaban adelante y atrás, sonrojando aún más al rubio al memento de reaccionar-Lo siento-Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

-N-n-no pasa nada Naruto-Dijo algo sonrojada por estar desnuda-Y cómo es eso que era hombre?-Pregunto algo enojada mientras en su espalda empezaban a surgir sus colas, confirmándole al rubio que se trataba de su "inquilino".

-Es que como siempre usabas esas voz, además que nunca me lo dijiste, sin contar que siempre estabas con ese genio-Explico el rubio el por qué creía que era hombre.

-Sobre mi voz que querías? Que te digiera "Hola Naru-kun soy una zorra gigante, me puedes respetar?"-Dijo mientras hacia su voz aun más dulce-Obvio que no, tengo una reputación sabes? Además nunca me preguntaste si era hombre o mujer y lo último, tú eras el imbécil que me iba a ver justo en "esos" días-Finalizo de explicar la peli-roja, el rubio no entendió a que se refería, pero las otras chicas si-

-Como que en "esos" días, no entiendo-Dijo el rubio con la cabeza ladeada.

-Cosas de chicas Naruto-Dijo con un suspiro, para luego recordar algo-Etto, creo que me vendría bien algo de ropa-Dijo un tanto nerviosa haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.

-Sí creo que a mi igual, estas cosas no creo que aguanten mucho-Dijo mientras señalaba su "taparrabos" improvisado.

-Creo que tengo algo de ropa en un pergamino-Dijo la rubia haciéndose notar.

-Si yo igual empaque algo de ropa de más por si acaso-Secundo la peli-negra, mientras el rubio igual la veía.

Naruto vio primero a la rubia, después a la peli-negra, a la rubia, a la peli-negra, repitió el proceso un par de veces antes de gritar.

-YO!?-Mientras señalaba a la rubia-TEME!?-Esta vez fue a la peli-negra, y fue demasiado para la mente del rubio, primero supuestamente moría, luego entraba a un lugar que te permitía ir a otros mundo, después conocía a la Diosa de la Muerte, luego vio a su madre la cual se veía que era un poco menor que él, después su "inquilino" salía del sello y le revelo algunas cosas, y para rematar, se encuentra a sí mismo y a Sasuke en versión femenina, lo que da como resultado… Pum! Cuerpo a suelo, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo-_Solo detalles Shini-chan_-Fue el último pensamiento del rubio antes de caer completamente al mundo de la inconciencia.

**Y Corte! Espero que les gustara esta nueva historia, la tenía en mente desde hace algún tiempo y hoy me anime a hacerla y posteriormente subirla, creo que entendieron por qué el nombre no? Quiero volver a aclarar, van a haber muchos personajes Fem, algunos serán mucho más jóvenes, algunos otros detalles por aquí y por allá, lamento si quedaron puntos en el aire, pero bueno, es el primer capítulo, en el próximo se aclararan una que otra cosa, también lamento si hay algunas faltas ortográficas.**

**Igual que como en el otro fic, estoy aburrido y les pongo una canción, el primero que la adivina 6 chicas del harem estarán en su conocimiento, pasemos con la canción, pero les aviso yo escucho prácticamente de todo, así que suerte:**

_**It's forever,  
>this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind<br>Forever,  
>until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever<br>yeah!**_

Oooh  
>I see my future when I look in your eyes<br>It took your love to make my heart come alive  
>'Couse I lived my life believin' all love is blind<br>But everything about you is tellin' me this time.

**Esa es la canción, una pista, Beso, es lo único que diré, o escribiré, sin más que decir, suerte y nos vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	2. Explicacion y lo que sea que pase

**Solo Detalles.**

**-Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no tengo ninguna información que darles por el momento así que pasemos directo a "Escuchando al Pueblo". Pero solo responderé los que son más o menos extensos, con preguntas o simplemente los responderé de manera breve, la razón? Una tan misteriosa, mística, complicada…-Antes que pudiera terminar con su súper discurso apareció Rick de la nada.**

**-**_**Solo di que te da flojera responderlos todos-**_

_**-**_**Desgraciado… a todo esto dónde estabas?-Antes que el lobo pudiera responder-Ni que me importara de todos modos, pasemos a lo importante.**

**Homicidal Liu: Me alegra que les gustara este nuevo proyecto, no te preocupes Liu, es una canción antigua asique no creo que muchos la sepan, Disfruten el Cap y nos vemos luego cuídense ;3.**

**Zafir09: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, si claro será solo la "hermana" e.e, Creo que Shinigami es algo… extremista, por no usar otro termino xD. Gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta, En el Harem, posiblemente sean las 9, pero por el momento no las tengo a todas confirmadas, y van a haber solamente personajes de Naruto, si hay de otro anime será por que se asemejan a la que a mi parecer seria parecida a la versión femenina de algún personaje. Cuídate y disfruta el Capítulo.**

**Darktiden: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, a mi igual me encanta esa pareja, pero hay muuuuy pocos fics de ella, a mí no me gusta que le quiten a Kurama, no se es como uno de los sellos personales de Naruto. A Ryuzetsu no lo sé pero posiblemente no, Mabui podría ser. Seh esa canción era, ya te mande el Pm.**

**QuiriQuiroga: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, no le queda otra que confesar, o decir que es un hijo ilegitimo de Minato (Inserte risa maniática y malévola aquí) Disfruta el cap.**

**Caballerooscuro117: Me alegro que te gustara, bueno la explicación no la dará completa, pero igual se verá, de qué forma? Nagato, espero que disfrutes el cap y nos vemos luego.**

**Kuroi: Espero que lo disfrutes viejo, cuídate.**

**Gjr20900: Esperabas menos de mí? okno# Me alegro que te gustara, disfruta el cap.**

**Wolfexgigax: Esperemos que ese día no llegue, Sehhh el mundo perfecto, emm claro para los pervertidos por supuesto, algo que no somos, okey ni yo me lo creo xD, disfruta el cap.**

**Jiv: Yeah.**

**Ranma439: Me alegra que te gustara viejo, disfruta el cap.**

**Core Nakisawa: ****Que**** bien que te gusta, yo igual quiero ver como evoluciona, para serte sincero, no tengo planeado nada, todos mis trabajos son simplemente improvisación, cuídate y disfruta el cap.**

**Guest: Aquí está la continuación**

**-Creo que los respondí todos, Rick-**

**-**_**Ya se, como siempre el tuerto este no posee nada de Naruto o cualquier cosa de cualquier anime o lo que sea que se haga mención aquí-**_

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones, y lo que sea que pase.**

En uno de los caminos principales hacia la aldea de la Hoja, también conocida como Konohagakure no Sato, se puede ver una escena rara, extraña, curiosa o como la quieran describir, cuál era? Al costado del camino se encuentra un inmenso cráter en el cual se encuentran 6 personas, 5 mujeres de las cuales 3 eran peli-rojas, una rubia y una peli-negra de las cuales 2 de las peli-rojas y estas últimas aparentaban aproximadamente entre 16-17 años, mientras que la peli-roja restante se encontraba aparentemente entre los 28-30 años.

Estas se encontraban rodeando a un rubio el cual solo vestía unos taparrabos que al parecer en algún momento fueron unos pantalones de combate, todas se encontraban mirando a este último con miradas que eran una mescla de extrañeza y curiosidad, o por lómenos 4 de ellas, la peli-roja que vestía igual que la rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y qué me dicen, aprovechamos?-Pregunto de repente la peli-roja.

-A que te refieres Kura-chan?-Pregunto la peli-roja que aparentaba menor edad, mientras la reconocida como Kurama sonreía con una pisca de lujuria.

-Vamos no se hagan las inocentes, no me van a decir que esta guapo, además tiene un "amiguito" de buen tamaño, con un poco de mi chakra despierta y lo mejor es que el no recordara nada-Declaro sin vergüenza Kurama mientras todas las otras abrían los ojos y se sonrojaban al entender a lo que se refería esta.

-KURAMA!-Gritaron las peli-rojas-No le aremos nada a nadie, entiendes?-Dijo la peli-roja mayor aun algo sonrojada, pues el chico tenía un parecido con su esposo por lo cual no era difícil imaginarse ciertas "escenas".

-Bueno si ustedes no quieren más para mí-Declaro Kurama mientras se agachaba y acercaba las manos a la única prenda del rubio, pero antes que llegara a su destino la peli-roja mayor la agarró del cuello del top y alejarla del rubio-Eres una aburrida Mito-chan-Dijo con un puchero.

-Nada de violaciones por ahora-Dijo con seriedad la reconocida como Mito.

-Ósea que después si?-Pregunto con esperanza en su voz mientras a todas les caía una gota al escucharla.

-No, ahora me puedes explicar por qué estabas sellada dentro del?-Pregunto señalando al rubia el cual aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Etto, Kaa-chan, creo que Naruto necesita un hospital-Dijo la rubia observando el estado del rubio.

-Hasta que dices algo inteligente Natsumi-Murmuro la peli-negra tratando de molestar a la rubia, cosa la cual no funciono pues esta estaba mirando fijamente al rubio, su imagen se le hacía conocida pero no se acordaba de dónde.

-Ya lo recordé!-Grito con emoción antes de hacer un sello de mano y decir-**Oiroke**_**no Jutsu-**_Para luego envolverse en una nube de humo, cuando se está casi se dispersó por completo revelo el mismo rubio que estaba tirado solo que sin las heridas y una estela de humo cubriendo solo lo necesario.

-Ahhh!-Gritaron la peli-roja menor y la peli-negra al reconocer el Henge que la rubia siempre usaba para dejarlas en vergüenza en distintas ocasiones.

-Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte-Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa enorme al momento de volver a la normalidad.

-Ósea que ya lo conocías?-Pregunto Sasuki mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

-Nopi, nunca lo eh visto, yo solo me imagine siendo hombre y me vino esa imagen, nunca pensé que existiera alguien asi-Dijo Natsumi mientras se encogía de hombros.

-PRESTENME ATENCION!-Grito Kushina llamando la atención de todas-Llevo un buen rato hablándoles y nadie me escucha!-Grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-Lo siento, que nos decías?-Pregunto Mito mientras todas tomaban atención de lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero…-Dijo con voz calmada-Naruto está lleno de heridas y necesita atención médica urgente!-Grito mientras todas se daban cuenta de ese detalle.

-Kurama-chan, luego nos explicas, tenemos que llevarlo con Tsunade-chan de inmediato-Ordeno Mito mientras Kurama asentía y se dirigía hacia el rubio, pero antes que pudiera llegar alguien la interrumpió.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, un grupo de señoritas perdidas-Dijo un peli-blanco que llevaba una guadaña y una túnica con nubes roja, las menores no lo reconocieron, pero Mito y Kurama si-Serán un buen sacrificio, pero deberíamos disfrutar antes de ellas, no crees Kisame?-Pregunto mirando a un peli-azul del mismo color de piel, este llevaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas y las mismas ropas que el peli-blanco.

-Tienes razón Hidan, pero debemos dejar a esa-Dijo señalando a Kushina-Recuerda que el jefe la necesita viva-

-Ustedes son de Akatsuki cierto?-Pregunto Mito mientras las demás tomaban pose de batalla, ya habían tenido encuentros con otros miembros y no salían muy bien que digamos.

-Parece que somos famosos eh?-Dijo con burla el tipo tiburón.

-No se preocupen-Dijo relajada Kurama mientras Mito y su equipo le mandaban una mirada confusa-Solo miren esto, Gaki hay miembros de Akatsuki cerca!-Grito mientras el rubio se levantaba de golpe y abría los ojos antes de cubrirse por el manto del Kyuubi.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó contra Kisame y este desenvolvió la punta de la espada, cuando llego a el Kisame uso la espada como defensa.

-Ja, no sé si lo sabes pero esta es una espada especial, puede absorber mucho…-Se quedó callado al ver como su espada empezaba a brillar y el rubio daba un salto hacia atrás y levantaba su mano derecha, Kisame iba a desenvolver un poco más la espada para recibir lo que seguramente era un Jutsu del rubio, pero momento a otro la espada se quebró dejando en shock al peli-azul-Pero como…-Murmuro en estado de Shock, del cual salió apenas 2 clones que el rubio había creado lo atacaron con Taijutsu, campo en el cual él no era muy bueno, pues solo usaba su espada y algunos Ninjutsus Suiton. Mientras seguían con su pelea en la palma de la mana del rubio se formó una pequeña esfera azul la cual empezó a absorber aire.

Luego de una breve paliza ambos clones de dieron un golpe ascendente elevándolo en el aire, justo en ese momento el original termino su ataque antes de gritar-Futon: Rasen-Shuriken!-Para luego lanzarla al hombre tiburón el cual aún estaba en el aire, cuando el ataque entro en contacto con su objetivo, este se amplió generando una gran ventisca, cuando termino no quedaba nada del peli-azul.

-Que demonios le hiciste!-Grito Hidan el cual había estado en Shock apenas el rubio había empezado a atacar a su compañero.

-Tú sigues-Dijo monótonamente mientras ponía su mano derecha al frente de él, de pronto unas partículas de energía morada oscura se concentraron en su mano, mientras el albino abría los ojos en shock al reconocer el ataque-**Ponpu hitobashira (Bomba del Sacrificio Humano)-**Grito mientras la pequeña esfera se completaba y la lanzaba hacia el albino.

Este al ver que el ataque se dirigía directo hacia el empezó a correr hacia el bosque para tratar de eludirla o simplemente que el ataque le diera a un árbol.

-Se escapó-Murmuro Mito en shock al ver que el chico que habían encontrado había matado a un criminal Rango S con una facilidad abrumante, además de hacer un ataque que ella reconoció como un Bijudama en menor escala.

El rubio miraba por donde supuestamente había escapado el Akatsuki, de repente levanto su mano con 3 dedos levantados- Tres- luego bajo uno-Dos-después el otro-Uno- cuando bajo el ultimo dijo-Bum-En ese preciso instante una explosión de mediana magnitud próvido del bosque por donde se había ido el albino.

-No me digas que le dio-Murmuro Sasuki antes de activar el Sharingan y tratar de encontrar al albino, al no encontrarlo transformo su Sharingan a un Mankeyco Sharingan-Si le dio-Dijo algo nerviosa al encontrar todo el chakra demoniaco disperso por el ambiente además de una pequeña pisca de Chakra del albino.

-Si ustedes son de Konoha o algún aliado, me arían el favor de llevarme a su aldea, creo que me voy a desmayar-Dijo en tono casual antes de caer de espalda y perder la conciencia.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer fue atrapado por Kurama-Tú y tus actuaciones de chico cool-Murmuro la peli-roja con una sonrisa mientras las otras salían del Shock.

-Que paso!-Grito Natsumi impresionada por la demostración del rubio.

-Pero qué carajo-Murmuro Kushina antes de ser golpeada por Mito-Y eso por que fue!-Grito indignada la oji-violeta a su madre.

-Cuida tu vocabulario-Regaño seriamente a su hija-Kurama, nos debes muchas explicaciones-Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la peli-roja que suspiro al saber lo que venía.

-Bueno, no creen que es mejor llevarlo a la aldea?-Pregunto Sasuki algo preocupada por el rubio, pues vio que tenía muy poco chakra y no ayudaba mucho todas las heridas sin sanar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, su estado no es el mejor como para dejarlo así y tener una conversación-Añadió la peli-roja mirando a Mito la cual asintió-Alguna tiene algún contrato de invocación que nos lleve más pronto a la aldea?-Pregunto mientras dirigía la mirada a las chicas.

-Yo tengo el de las serpientes, nos sirve?-Pregunto la oji-negra recibiendo un asentamiento de Kurama-** Kuchiyose no ****Jutsu-**Exclamo mientras se mordía el dedo y ponía las manos en el suelo, de un Puf de humo apareció una serpiente de aproximadamente 10 metros de largo, 3 de ancho y 2 de alto de color marrón.

-**Que**** deseas?-**Pregunto la serpiente mirando a su invocadora.

-Nos podrías llevar a la aldea, tenemos un hombre seriamente herido y necesitamos llegar pronto-Explico Sasuki resiviendo un asentamiento de la serpiente para luego todos subir al lomo de esta y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Konoha.

**Al Día Siguiente, Cuarto de Naruto, Hospital de Konoha.**

En el lugar ya mencionado se encontraba Naruto solamente vistiendo unos pantalones de color negro mientras todas sus heridas se encontraban ya sanadas.

De un momento a otro entra un grupo al cuarto, el cual estaba formado casi completamente por mujeres, excepto un hombre rubio el cual se parecía mucho al que se encontraba en la cama, solamente un poco más maduro.

-Sí que se parece a mí-Murmuro algo nervioso, pues a veces se emborrachaba y no sabía lo que hacía, posible razón de la presencia del rubio menor.

-Tal vez sea uno de tus hijos perdidos-Comento Kurama con una sonrisa burlona mientras el rubio mayor se sobresaltaba al escuchar las palabras de la Kitsune.

-No lo creo-Menciono nervioso, para que luego toda la habitación fuera cubierta por un inmenso KI, que provenía de la peli-roja mayor-Amor?-Pregunto nervioso y aterrado mientras volteaba lentamente la cabeza hacia su esposa.

-Dime Mina-kun, acaso has estado con otras mujeres aparte de mí?-Pregunto con una voz demasiado dulce, aterrando aún más a Minato.

-N-n-no lo creo mi amor, no que yo sepa o me acuerde-Respondió con dificultas, pues todo el KI le hacía difícil respirar, al igual que a las otras chicas que se encontraban en la habitación, excepto Kurama y Naruto, la primera porque había soportado el KI de la peli-roja por mucho tiempo, y Naruto por que había peleado contra el Juubi, ese sí que tenía un gran instinto asesino.

-Asi que no lo recuerdas eh?-Pregunto con un tono de voz inocente-Entonces yo te are recordar!-Grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el rubio mayor, el cual solo cerro los ojos esperando su lenta y dolorosa muerte.

-_Porque tenía que mandar a recoger todos mis kunais para que los lavaran-_Se quejó para sus adentros, pero para su suerte antes que Mito llegara a él, un par de colas que provenían de la espalda de Kurama la atraparon.

-Suéltame! Déjame matar a ese infiel!-Le gritaba a Kurama, la cual simplemente la ignoro.

-Después juegas a la masoquista con Minato, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que practicar tus fetiches-Comento con un tono burlón, sacándole un sonrojo a la peli-roja que dejo de patalear-Shizune, puedes despertar a nuestro paciente por favor?-Pregunto mirando a una de las chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que pasó desapercibida por todos.

-Hai Kurama-san-Dijo una morena de unos 17 que vestía una polera azul marino la cual contenía unos pechos copa BB, unos pantalones AMBU negros y un kimono abierto de color azul, esta dio un paso al frente para luego dirigirse hacia la camilla donde se encontraba el rubio menor-Naruto, Naruto despierta-Susurro suavemente mientras lo movía un poco, no quería despertarlo de golpe o asustarlo, eso podría ser malo para su estado de salud actual.

De repente la morena sintió como unos brazos la tomaban y la metían a la cama, para luego agarrarla de la cintura-Si Shizune-chan, puedes dormir conmigo-Murmuro entre sueños el rubio, mientras la morena se sonrojaba de golpe, pero por alguna razón no se quería separar del rubio, la hacía sentir protegida y… amada?

Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene un fin-Que crees que haces! Suéltala en este preciso instante pervertido!-Grito una rubia de ojos color miel que aparentaba unos 19 años, visita una camisa estilo japonesa color verde agua que también le servía de falda, además de unos shorts color blanco y su pecho era copa CC. (**_Busquen Tsunade joven en Google_**)

Apenas el rubio escucho el grito se levantó de golpe mientras soltaba a Shizune, para luego aparecer frente a la rubia y se colocó de rodillas, todo esto en menos de 2 segundos-Lo siento Baa-chan, te juro que no volverá a pasar, aceptare cualquier castigo solo no me castres!-Se disculpó el rubio mientras se inclinaba con los ojos cerrados, todos los demás se alejaron de en medio, pues sabían que si había algo que a Tsunade le molestara era que le digieran vieja.

-Me llamaste vieja?!-Grito mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente.

El rubio abrió los ojos un poco para ver a la rubia, pero luego los abrió de golpe-Que te paso! Tsunade-sama, está bien que quiera parecer más joven pero esto es exagerado! Ese Genjutsu suyo le está pasando la cuenta!-Grito el rubio señalando a la rubia, mientras esta se calmaba al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-_Como sabe que estoy trabajando en mi Genjutsu?-_Se preguntó a si misma-Me conoces? Y por qué me dices vieja, si solo tengo 15-Finalizo la oji-miel con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-15?-Pregunto Mito con una sonrisa burlona, su ex alumna le gustaba hacerse pasar por más joven de lo que era.

-Está bien, 16-Murmuro con molestia la rubia.

-Estas segura?-Le siguió el juego la morena-Que yo sepa somos mellizas, y yo tengo 17, no se supone que las mellizas tienen la misma edad?-Pregunto con inocencia fingida.

-Está bien, está bien, tengo 17, contentas?-Pregunto enfadada resiviendo un asentamiento de ambas.

-Un momento, porque estoy sin camisa? Y porque mis pantalones están mal puestos y tienen un olor algo raro?-Se preguntó el rubio mientras le llegaba un olor proveniente de sus únicas prendas de vestir.

-Un momento…-Murmuro la oji-miel-Shizune, sabes que enfermera estuvo a cargo de Naruto?-Pregunto mirando a su hermana, mientras esta se tomaba el mentón en señal de estar tratando de recordarlo.

-Creo que fue Joey, por qué?-Pregunto curiosa mientras la rubia apretaba los puños.

-Parece que alguien se divirtió con Naruto mientras estuvo inconsciente, eso explicaría el olor-Explico con una vena palpitante en su frente, mientras todos abrían los ojos enormemente al entender a lo que se refería, pero fue cierta peli-roja que reacciono muy molesta al instante.

-Mito! Por tu culpa me robaron la primera vez de Naruto-kun, todo por no querer que lo violara de camino! Todo es tu culpa!-Grito Kurama haciéndose notar por el rubio.

-K-K-Ku-Kurama?!-Dijo exaltado el rubio-Ósea que no fue un sueño-Murmuro dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el y Sasuke en versión femenina, además de su madre joven-_Tou-san-_Pensó el rubio al ver al rubio mayor.

-Naruto, tu-Dijo Kurama mientras lo señalaba-Yo-Ahora se señalaba a si misma-Cama ahora!-Finalizo con un grito sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza mientras señalaba la cama.

-C-c-creo que el viaje y la caída te hicieron mal Kurama, dime no quieres descansar?-Propuso Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Kurama y se acercaba a la ventana.

-Dije, tú, yo, cama AHORA!-Grito la peli-roja antes que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza-Con esto no te podrás resistirte a mí-Dijo con una sonrisa que estaba cargada de lujuria y perversión, asustando aun más al rubio, de un momento a otro la peli-roja fue envuelta por un brillo, el cual luego de unos segundos seso, revelando a Kurama en versión 12 años, con un traje de Maid que saco quien sabe de dónde, además de tener sus orejas y una cola afuera-Dígame Nii-sama, quiere jugar conmigo a complacer a su zorrita?-Pregunto con voz inocente mientras ladeaba la cabeza y pasaba su cola seductoramente por el rostro de Naruto.

De repente… Pum! Un rubio a suelo, pero no fue Naruto, sino Minato que se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal al ver la escena tan… tierna, por no decirlo de otra manera.

-Kurama, regresa a tu forma normal en este instante-Exigió Mito muy enfadada por la actitud de su ex inquilina, además de como reacciono su esposo al verla en versión loli.

-No quiero!-Grito Loli-Kurama mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Asia un tierno puchero con las mejillas infladas.

-Kurama, hazme caso osino…-Amenazo con tono serio la Peli-roja.

-Osino que?-Pregunto desafiante la loli mientras la peli-roja mayor sonreía con malicia.

-Tú me obligaste-Murmuro antes de hacer una pequeña secuencia de sellos antes de decir-**Kaizan: Tendāfōmu (Alteración: Forma Tierna)-**Exclamo mientras señalaba a la peli-roja menor, la cual fue envuelta por una luz antes de desvanecerse y mostrar un pequeño zorrito de color rojo-naranjo, del tamaño de un cachorro con nueve colas saliendo de su espalda baja además de unos ojos exageradamente grandes.

-Mito! Juraste que nunca volverías a usar ese Jutsu conmigo!-Reclamo la Chibi-Kitsune con una voz exageradamente tierna-Devuélveme a la normalidad! Y ustedes ni se les ocurra decir Kawaii o las obligare a dormir una semana con Jiraya Ero-Sennin!-Amenazo la zorrita mientras las chicas se tapaban la boca para evitar que se les salga esa pequeña palabra que las aria sufrir.

-Si te devuelvo a la normalidad dejaras de tratar de violar a Naruto?-Pregunto la peli-roja mientras Kurama asentía con una sonrisa.

-_Dijo violar, no seducir-_Pensó con una sonrisa antes de ser envuelta en un brillo, para luego volver a desaparecer y revelar a Kurama, pero era en su versión loli con el mismo traje de Maid y las orejas y cola-Mito! Dije a la normalidad! No a mi versión loli!-Grito la loli indignada.

-Yo solo te devolví como estabas cuando te cambie-Explico la Uzumaki mientras Kurama se asustaba.

-No, no, no, no-Murmuraba entrando en pánico-No puedo volver a la normalidad!-Grito desesperada la peli-roja mientras trataba de transformarse a su versión más adulta, al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos-No quiero quedar así, Naruto ayúdame!-Dijo mientras lloraba y abrasaba al rubio, el cual inconscientemente la envolvió en sus brazos-No quiero tener que esperar a que me crezcan de nuevo mis bebes!-Lloraba en el pecho del rubio mientras se llevaba las manos a sus senos los cuales habían sido reducidos a copa AA.

Luego de unos segundos Kurama se calmó y se acurruco en el pecho rubio-Mejor Kura-chan?-Pregunto sin darse cuenta del apodo, sacándole un sonrojo a la peli-roja.

-Si Naru-kun, me siento mejor-Dijo suavemente mientras se acurrucaba aún más cerca del rubio.

-Ejem, alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?-Pregunto Minato mientras se paraba del suelo y dirigía la mirada hacia el rubio menor, mientras tenía dos algodones teñidos de rojo en sus fosas nasales.

-Etto, me creerían si les diría que vengo de otra dimensión donde pelee con el Juubi, además de que varios de ustedes están muertos o son hombres, luego para terminar mi pelea con el Juubi le lance una Bijudama que choco con la de él y se creó un agujero de gusano que nos mandó a un lugar donde se pueden viajar a otras dimensiones donde nos encontramos con Shinigami que resultó ser una hermosa chica que nos mandó aquí y luego caí del cielo?-Pregunto el rubio mientras todos lo quedaban mirando con una cara que decía "Y este que fumo?" o "Que carajo?"-Emm, creo que no-Dijo el rubio viendo las caras de todos.

-Em, si claro, te creemos, AMBU! Llévenlo al loquero! O con Ibiki!-Grito Minato mientras de 5 nubes de humo aparecían 5 AMBU alrededor del rubio, pero antes te pudieran tocarlo cayeron inconscientes-Pero que…-Murmuro viendo a su guardia personal inconsciente en el suelo.

-A ver, creo que esto podría decirte algo…-Dijo mientras extendía la mano y generaba un Rasengan perfecto, shockeando al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, pues solo un número muy limitado de personas sabían hacerlo-Tou-san-Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Ósea que si es tu hijo-Murmuro Mito-Maldito infiel!-Grito antes de lanzarse hecha una furia hacia el Kage rubio, pero nuevamente fue detenida, pero esta vez por el rubio menor que la agarro por la cintura.

-Lo siento, pero lo necesito vivo por el momento-Dijo el rubio con una voz de broma.

-No creo mucho de lo que dices, pero prefiero comprobarlo, AMBU! Traigan a Nagato en este instante-Exclamo mientras el rubio menor se sobresaltaba al escuchar el nombre del líder de Akatsuki.

Luego de unos minutos entro un peli-rojo que vestía un traje Jounin, tenía los ojos morados con una serie de 6 círculos alrededor de la iris.

-Para que me necesitas Minato?-Pregunto el peli-rojo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rubio mayor.

-Necesito que veas y nos muestres los recuerdos de el-Explico señalando al rubio que aún se encontraba abrasado a Kurama, la cual al parecer se había quedado dormida.

-Y para que quieres que haga eso?-Pregunto curioso.

-Ni yo lo sé, pero igual Nagato, hazlo por favor-Pidió el Kage mientras el peli-rojo asentía y ponía una mano en la cabeza del rubio y con la otra apuntaba hacia una pared.

-Cuidado con sacarme el alma Nagato-Comento el rubio menor antes de que una imagen borrosa apareciera en la pared.

En la imagen se veía un pequeño niño rubio de 6 años huyendo de una turba de aldeanos, luego la imagen cambio al mismo niño siendo masacrado por una turba de aldeanos y algunos Shinobis, volvió a cambiar ahora revelando el rubio de 9 años caminando por las calles de la aldea resiviendo burlas de los otros niños y miradas de odio de todos los adultos, se volvió a poner borrosa para luego aclararse y mostrar al rubio combatiendo con un albino en el claro de un bosque, luego mostro su primera misión, los exámenes Chunin, la invasión, la batalla en el valle del Fin, su entrenamiento con Jiraya, los múltiples encuentros con Akatsuki, la invasión de Pein, y finalmente, la Guerra y su Batalla Final con el Juubi. (_**Mostro prácticamente toda la serie, pero solamente imágenes y algunas conversaciones, no todas.**_)

No hace falta decir que hubo muchas reacciones, tristeza y lastima por sus primeros años, asombro y admiración al ver las cosas que lograba aun siendo un gennin, y al final una expresión de Shock total al ver que el solo venció al mismísimo Juubi.

-Vaya, que recuerdos-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo reaccionar a todos.

-Eres increíble! Digo soy increíble! Digo Ahhh! Todo es tan confuso!-Grito Natsumi mientras se tomaba sus cabellos con desesperación.

-Para ti como hornear un pan es confuso-Comento la peli-negra tratando de hacer enojar a su amiga, cosa la cual fallo por que la rubia la ignoro mientras murmuraba que todo era muy confuso y cosas así-No puedo creer que yo era un emo vengador de quinta-Se lamentó la Uchiha mientras se lanzaba al suelo con un aura de depresión sobre ella.

-Soy madre, soy madre, soy madre!-Grito muy feliz Kushina mientras daba brinquitos-Ven aquí Naru-chan!-Dijo muy feliz mientras sacaba a la Bijuu en forma humana de encima del rubio y lo abrazaba.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero parecemos cualquier cosa menos madre e hijo-Comento el rubio mientras la peli-roja reaccionaba y se separaba de el con un sonrojo marcado.

-Lo siento, me emocione-Murmuro muy apenada Kushina mientras desviaba la mirada.

-*Cof*Cof*Incestuosa*Cof*Cof*-Fingió una tos Kurama apenando de sobremanera a la oji-violeta que su rostro se volvió tan rojo que no se diferenciaba donde terminaba su cabello e iniciaba su rostro-

-Cállate plana!-Grito muy avergonzada mientras la peli-roja menor bajaba la mirada a sus pechos antes de ponerse a llorar-_Aunque no me desagrada la idea-_Pensó para sus adentros apartando la mirada del rubio.

-Somos viejas!-Se lamentaban Shizune y Tsunade mientras lloraban a cataratas con un aura de completa depresión sobre ellas.

-Vamos, de donde vengo ustedes son algo viejas, pero aquí son unas jovencitas muy hermosas-Consoló el rubio menor con un sonrisa marca registrada, sacándole un sonrojo a ambas chicas y celos muy notables de Kurama y… Kushina.

-Naruto, puedes dejarme comprobar algo, al parecer tienes unos recuerdos sellados-Dijo el peli-rojo mientras Naruto asentía y se acercaba a el-A ver vamos a ver… Kai!-Exclamo Nagato mientras volvía a apuntar hacia la pared, pero cuando se revelo la imagen todos se sonrojaron a full al ver al rubio y a la Shizune de su dimensión haciendo… "cositas".

-Es enoooorme!-Gritaron Sasuki, Natsumi, Kushina, Shizune y Tsunade sonjoradas a niveles críticos y con una leve hemorragia nasal al ver el "amiguito" del rubio.

-Se los dije-Murmuro Kurama conteniendo las ganas de volver a su dimensión y matar a la morena por robarle la primera vez de **Su **Naru-kun.

-N-n-no me digas que…-Susurro el rubio menor en shock al recibir todos los recuerdos de esa noche.

-Etto, Naruto, tienes más recuerdos sellados, quieres que los abra?-Pregunto Nagato soltando una risita pervertida al imaginarse de lo que trataban.

-Anda hijo, dile que los abra-Sugirió Minato en el mismo estado que el peli-rojo.

-Que! No dejare que los vean Ero-Tou-san y Ero-Emo!-Grito Naruto reaccionando mientras se alejaba de ambos.

-Por qué me dices Emo!-Grito indignado el peli-rojo.

-Que el dolor esto, el dolor aquello, el dolor, el dolor, el dolor-Dijo a modo de respuesta el oji-azul.

De repente apareció una AMBU con mascara de gato, tenía el pelo morado lacio y el uniforme tradicional AMBU.

-Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama y la hermana del Raikage se encuentran esperando por usted en su oficina-Informo la peli-morada recibiendo un asentamiento de Minato.

-Gracias Neko, puedes retirarte-Agradeció el rubio mayor mientras Neko asentía y se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

-Vaya, Gaara y Bee están aquí, hace tiempo que no los veo-Comento Naruto ignorando un pequeño detalle de lo dicho por la peli-morada.

-Etto, Naruto-kun, la Kaze…-Antes de que Kushina pudiera terminar Kurama le tapó la boca mientras hacia el signo universal de silencio.

-Déjalo que lo descubra por sí mismo-Susurro la peli-roja menor con una gran sonrisa maligna, recibiendo un asentamiento de la peli-roja, luego de soltarla hizo el mismo gesto al resto, los cuales entendieron y asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, andando-Dijo Minato mientras todos empezaban a caminar hacia la salida, para posteriormente a la torre Hokage, incluyendo a Naruto que simplemente llego y se fue sin siquiera vestirse, ganándose miradas para nada santas de la mayor parte de la población femenina, Kurama y Kushina al notarlo se aferraron cada una a los brazos de Naruto, el cual se puso nervioso al sentir los atractivos de ambas peli-rojas, pero mayormente los de Kushina, pues Kurama no tenía mucho. (_**Que**__** cruel xD**_)

-_Él es mío-_Pensaba la menor mandándole miradas de muerte a cada joven, mujer o niña que miraba al rubio.

-_No dejare que me quiten a mi hijo-_Pensó muy decidida Kushina.

-_Incestuosa-_Escucho la voz de Kurama en su cabeza-

-_Eh?-_

_-Olvidas que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos? El que no esté dentro de ti no significa que ya no pueda-_Le explico la peli-roja menor mentalmente mientras le mandaba una mirada burlona.

**Minutos después, Oficina del Hokage.**

Dentro de esta se encontraban 2 mujeres, la primera era de piel morena, cabellera rubia su vestimenta consistía en la parte superior de una armadura de batalla color blanco que cubría solo lo justo y necesario, además de una falda blanca y negra con algunas partes metálica, llevaba lentes de sol y en su espalda llevaba 8 espadas. (_**Tier Halibel**_)

A su lado se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años, su cabellera era roja corta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran celeste claros y tenía el kangi Ai (Amor)pintado con rojo en la parte izquierda de su frente, vestía un blusa roja la cual era abierta en los hombros, esta le llegaba hasta la parte alta del vientre, dejando expuesto su ombligo, por encima de la blusa llevaba una armadura simple color arcilla, también tenía una minifalda color rojo y por ultimo sobre su espalda llevaba una calabaza gigante. (_**Busquen FemGaara en Google, es una que sale tomada de la mano de Naruto**_)

-Cuanto crees que tarde Minato?-Pregunto la peli-roja mirando a la rubia la cual se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé pero esto ya es una insolencia, se me está acabando la paciencia-Respondió la rubia haciendo una rima.

-Valla, primera vez que te sale un rima más o menos buena-Comento la peli-roja con una voz divertida.

Antes que la rubia pudiera reclamarle, entro cierto rubio a la oficina seguido de un grupo numeroso.

-Hola Bee, Gaa…-Se quedó callado al ver las bellezas que estaban frente a el-No de nuevo-Murmuro el rubio haciendo circulitos en una esquina con un aura de depresión.

-Por lo menos no se desmayó esta vez-Comento Kurama con una sonrisa.

-Emm, que le pasa?-Pregunto la peli-roja mirando curiosa a Naruto.

-Nada Gaia-chan, Naruto, preséntate ahora mismo!-Ordeno Kushina mientras el rubio se paraba al instante.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto-Se presentó Naruto mientras las chicas se sonrojaban levemente al verlo.

-Soy Sabaku no Gaia, la Kazekage, un placer-Se presentó la pelirroja ahora reconocida como Gaia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo soy Miss Bee, la hermana de my Brother A-Se presentó la ahora reconocida como Miss Bee.

-Uno y ocho no?-Pregunto Naruto mientras las chicas que estaban enfrente abrían los ojos al saber a lo que se refería.

-Cómo sabes?-Pregunto Miss mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros.

-Soy 9-Comento en clave.

-No que Kushina-chan es la portadora del Kyuubi?-Pregunto Gaia algo extrañada.

-Al rato les explicamos, díganme a que vinieron?-Pregunto Minato tratando de saber la razón de la visita.

-Bueno, por desgracia el consejo de Suna nos obligó a tener que hacer un matrimonio político para seguir con nuestra alianza, por lo que si queremos seguir siendo aliados una de sus hijas tendrá que casarse con Kankuro, lo siento, lo aria yo pero no tiene ningún hijo varón-Explico Gaia con tristeza.

-Que! No me quiero casar con el pervertido!-Exclamaron Natsumi y Kushina al mismo tiempo.

-Yo vengo por algo parecido, my brother quiere una alianza con ustedes para estar unidos y enfrentar a Akatsuki, y el consejo pidió el mismo requisito, que una de ellas se case con Brock (_**Pokemon**_), y al igual que con Gaia, no lo podría hacer yo por que no tiene ningún hijo varón-Explico Miss en la misma situación que Gaia.

-Nos negaríamos, pero Akatsuki es una verdadera amenaza, separados no podríamos con ellos-Comento Mito con tristeza.

-Ah sí, antes que se me olvide, Naru-kun mato a Hidan y Kisame de camino aquí-Dijo Kurama mientras los que no estuvieron ahí abrían los ojos enormemente al escucharlo.

-Eran el religioso sádico y el pescadito? No recordaba a quien había matado-Comento Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

De repente a Minato, por decirlo de una manera, "se le prendió el foco"-Dime Naruto, tu que arias para que Kushina y Natsumi no se tuvieran que casar con esos pervertidos?-Pregunto mirando al rubio menor.

-Aria cualquier cosa, aunque las conozco desde hace poco no dejaría que nadie las lastimara-Dijo solemnemente sacándole un sonrojo a las hermanas Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Pues entonces todo arreglado, te comprometeré con Gaia y Miss para salvar a las chicas-Dijo mientras el rubio menor quedaba con la mirada en blanco-Gaia, Miss, les presento a mi hijo Naruto, díganme que me dirían si ustedes se comprometieran con él?-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba los hombros de Naruto.

-Me opongo!-Gritaron Kurama, Kushina y sorprendentemente Shizune y Natsumi.

**Mientras tanto, Dimensión Canon.**

En un claro en el medio del Bosque de la Muerte se encontraba cierta morena rodeada de un gran número de personas, las cuales todas tenían una raya en su banda ninja y estaban inconscientes, mientras en medio del claro Shizune había hecho un altar.

-Shizune! Que demonios estás haciendo y como lograste derrotar a todos los renegados del Libro Bingo en menos de 3 días!-Grito Tsunade entrando al claro mientras llamaba la atención de la morena.

-Necesitaba desahogarme, ahora con su permiso…-Dijo antes de hacer unos sellos de manos y gritar-**Yobidashi: Ukeoi gyōsha** **(Invocación: El Contratista)-**Grito mientras el cielo se nublaba y bajaba cierta albina.

-**Quien me invoco a mí, Shinigami Diosa de la Muerte y Blah blah blah, apresúrate que estaba ocupada-**Dijo Shinigami apareciendo al frente de Shizune mientras bostezaba.

-Shinigami-sama, quiero proponerle un trato-Dijo respetuosamente la morena.

-**Y cual es Mortal?-**Pregunto curiosa la Deidad.

-Te ofrezco el alma de todos estos malhechores y asesinos a cambio que me lleves al lugar donde se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki-Pidió mientras señalaba a todos los renegados que la rodeaban.

-**Y que quieres de Naru-kun?-**Pregunto un tanto molesta la albina.

-No le interesa, dígame acepta o no?-Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a ella por cómo le dijo a **Su **Naruto.

-**Normalmente no lo aria, pero aquí están los peores hombres de todas las naciones Elementales, así que creo que tendré que aceptar, pero como sabes que Naru-kun no está muerto?-**Pregunto curiosa Shinigami.

-Pues… Hace poco sentí que se desactivo cierto sello el cual estaba programado para avisarme si de desactivaba-Explico algo nerviosa la morena.

-**Está bien, buen viaje-**Dijo antes que una luz apareciera en las espaldas de la morena y la absorbía.

-Hasta luego Tsunade-sama-Se despidió de la rubia la cual aún estaba en estado de Shock.-_Naru-kun, voy por ti _-Fue el último pensamiento antes que la luz la tragara completamente.

**-Y Corte! Perdón por la demora, lo había terminado el miércoles pero como tengo menos suerte que pavo obeso en año nuevo me salió ese bendito anuncio de "El Programa Microsoft Word ha dejado de funcionar" y lo perdí todo, pero aquí estamos son las no sé qué hora de la mañana, dejando el hecho que posiblemente tendría que estar durmiendo o algo por el estilo, les voy a dejar unas aclaraciones respecto al Fic.**

**1.- Cuando ambos Chakras del Kyuubi se juntaron y Kurama salió del sello se fusionaron sus personalidades y recuerdos, pero solamente está en forma humana, casi todo su chakra esta aun sellado dentro de Naruto y Kushina, pero igual tiene reservas nivel Kage.**

**2.- El Líder de Akatsuki será Tobi.**

**3.- Kumo y Konoha no tienen mala relación, Konoha solamente es enemiga de Iwa.**

**4.- Natsumi, Kushina, Sasuki y Gaia tienen 17 años, Bee 20 y Shizune de la dimensión Canon 25.**

**Esas serian todas las aclaraciones que tengo que hacerles, ahora los ataques que invente:**

**Ponpu hitobashira (Bomba del Sacrificio Humano): Es un ataque muy parecido a la Bijudama pero en menor escala y está hecho de Chakra del Jinchuriki y Chakra del Bijuu, no es necesario tener el completo control del Bijuu para poder hacerla, solamente con una cola basta.**

**Kaizan: Tendāfōmu (Alteración: Forma Tierna): El Jinchuriki o Ex Jinchuriki que haya logrado domar o entablar una relación con el Bijuu puede moldear la forma del Chakra si es que por algún motivo el Bijuu logra salir del Sello pero dejando la mayoría de su Chakra adentro del Sello.**

**Yobidashi: Ukeoi gyōsha** **(Invocación: El Contratista): Técnica parecida al Sello Consumidor de la Parca o ****Shiki Fuin, pero envés de que Shinigami se lleva tu alma por el pedido, se llega a un acuerdo, sacrificando tu alma, la de otra persona o alguna cosa que Shinigami te pida.**

**Ahora van unas preguntas respecto al Fic o simplemente alguna payasada mía, no es necesario que las respondan, pero si quieren hacerlo háganlo, se los agradeceré.**

**1.- ¿Quieren que agregue al harem a Kin, Kagero y Sasame? Sería como una misión de rescate, el equipo fue capturado por Orochimaru y envían a Naruto a rescatarlas, Kagero y Sasame serían las ultimas sobrevivientes del Clan Fuma, ya que el resto fue capturado por Orochimaru y posteriormente asesinados, el Clan Fuma forma parte de Konoha.**

**2.- ¿Cuántos de ustedes pensaban que los Fics eran extensiones de la serie, o soy el único subnormal que lo pensaba? **

**3.- ¿Sugieren alguna otra chica para el Harem?**

**Esas serían las preguntas que les tenía.**

**Por cierto, les tengo una encuesta el mi perfil, es para decidir la otra pareja de Naruto en El Vengador, si son seguidores de esa historia les pido que voten, las votaciones terminan el Sábado 15/11/14 a las 8:00 Hrs. **

**-**_**Oye, no sabes qué hora es?-**_**Pregunto Rick entrando a la habitación mientras veía al autor con una sonrisa burlona y un pequeño toque de maliciosa, cosa que pasó desapercibida por este**

**-No porque?-Cuestiono algo extrañado mientras miraba la hora de su Pc, la cual estaba marcando las 17:47, ósea que estaba mala.**

**-**_**Son las 8 y cuarto de la mañana, acaso no tienes clases?-**_**Y Luego, silencio.**

**-…-Silencio.**

**-…-Mas Silencio.**

**-…-Y más silencio.**

**-**_**Vas a reaccionar o qué?-**_**Pregunto Rick haciendo reaccionar al autor.**

**-Sube el capítulo! Tengo que prueba a la primera hora!-Grito Okami saliendo disparado solamente con los pantalones y una chaqueta abierta directo a la calle, dejando la mochila y sus zapatos.**

**-**_**Je je, el imbécil me creyó, apenas son las 7-**_**Se burló mientras se posicionaba frente al Pc-**_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo nos vemos pronto, creo que el próximo que actualizara será El Vengador, al parecer quiere ir parejo con los capítulos, cuídense y nos vemos luego-**_**Se despidió antes de recordar algo-**_**Como era que le ponía? A sí.**_

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


End file.
